


You Make a Dragon Wanna Retire

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [89]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>latiatisha asked: "I found you on the roof of my house passed out with a black eye holding a fire extinguisher // the sheriff has pictures of that... isaac andd scott convinced derek to try that brew of alcohol deaton has in his office to get drunk... the last thing they remember was derek buying the fire extinguisher to woo stiles by telling him "you're so hot that if i want to date you i have to carry this around so i dont get burnt""</p><p>
  <i>He opens the window to check how cold the rain is, and a dark shape on the roof catches his eye. Slowly, Stiles sticks his head outside, craning to see what the dark shape is. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Derek has somehow managed to curl up on his roof… with a fire extinguisher? Stiles knows Derek, Scott, Isaac and Boyd had some sort of werewolf bro night the night before, but he thought they would just run around the preserve and howl at the moon, not sleep on his roof, cuddling odd items.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make a Dragon Wanna Retire

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles throws open his curtains and groans. It’s raining. Today is human training day and Allison never cancels because of the weather. He’s going to die. Either because he’ll catch pneumonia or because he’ll slip in the mud and crack his head open.

He opens the window to check how cold the rain is, and a dark shape on the roof catches his eye. Slowly, Stiles sticks his head outside, craning to see what the dark shape is.

Derek has somehow managed to curl up on his roof… with a fire extinguisher? Stiles knows Derek, Scott, Isaac and Boyd had some sort of werewolf bro night the night before, but he thought they would just run around the preserve and howl at the moon, not sleep on his roof, cuddling odd items.

‘Derek?’

Derek stirs a little but doesn’t open his eyes.

Stiles sighs, then grabs the baseball that’s lying next to his bed and chucks it at the sleeping werewolf.

‘Derek!’

Derek shoots, up trying to stand. He groans, loses his balance, and -still clutching the fire extinguisher- crashes to the ground. Stiles winces. He should have thought that through a little more. He quickly pulls on his sneakers and races downstairs. His dad is about to leave for work, grabbing his coat and holstering his gun, when Stiles gets to the front door.

‘Did Derek just fall off our roof?’ his dad asks.

‘Yeah. He- Wait, you knew he was up there?’

‘Of course,’ his dad shrugs, then he grins. ‘I also took a couple pictures with my phone. You want them?’

‘Hell, yes.’ Stiles doesn’t know why his dad even asked.

‘See you tonight, kid. And tell Derek that he should just come inside next time. The neighbours are already giving us weird looks.’

Stiles grabs his jacket, follows his dad outside and waves him goodbye. Then he quickly goes to check on his boyfriend. Derek is still lying in the grass, blinking up at the sky, into the rain. He smiles when he sees Stiles.

‘Hey.’

‘ _Hey_? That’s all you have to say? Dude, you were sleeping on my roof!’ Stiles grabs Derek’s hand and helps him up. ‘How? But mostly _why_?’

‘Uhm…’ Derek flushes bright red. The sudden change of colour on his face makes the fading bruise around his left eye more prominent.

‘Oh my god, do you have a black eye?’ Stiles asks, frowning as he lightly traces his fingers under the bruise.

Derek winces, clutching his fire extinguisher. ‘Can we talk about this inside?’

‘Sure. Come on.’

Stiles leads Derek inside and up the stairs to the bathroom. He leaves Derek to clean up by himself, while he checks his phone. Something happened last night, and knowing Scott, he’s probably told him most of the story in emoticons already. But there is only one message from Scott:

>> **UR WELCM! :D ;)**

Stiles sighs. He’ll have to pull it out of Derek then.

When Derek finally emerges, he’s wearing sweatpants and a sheepish look. And he’s still holding the fire extinguisher. What is up with that? Where did he even get one?

Stiles makes himself comfortable, sitting with his pillows in his back, arms crossed, and legs nice and warm under the blankets. Derek sits down next to him. The fire extinguisher is set on the floor.

‘So, you know Deaton’s been working on a safe way to make us effected by alcohol? Trying to get the right dosages of particular strands of wolfsbane so there will be no permanent damage?’

‘Yes.’

‘Well, I drank it.’

‘And I’m assuming it worked,’ Stiles smirks, throwing a glance at the fire extinguisher. ‘So, what’s the story behind that thing? And the black eye?’

‘Uhm, Scott and Isaac dared me to “woo” you by saying: _you’re so hot that if I want to date you I have to carry this around so I don’t get burnt_.’ Derek’s face is bright red again. The tips of his ears almost as red as Stiles’ old lacrosse jerseys. ‘And I got the black eye because when I pulled the fire extinguisher off the wall at Deaton’s, it hit me in the eye.’ Derek prods at the bruise and winces. ‘I think the wolfsbane in the vodka slowed the healing a bit.’

Stiles bursts out laughing. It’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. But it’s also kind of cute. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he shuffles closer to Derek until he’s pressed against the werewolf’s side and can lay his head on Derek’s shoulder.

‘You know I’m never going to let you live this down right?’ he grins, tilting his head up so he can look at Derek.

‘I figured,’ Derek says, a wry look on his face.

‘Neither will my dad. He took pictures.’

The look of horror on Derek’s face has Stiles laughing again for the next ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
